


Silence

by Marvelx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Violence, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, M/M, Non-Sexual, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Revenge, original female superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx





	1. Anti-hero origin story

My name is Shuwen Lee, 29 years old and I am an assistant lawyer in Beijing. I have never told anyone this: but I'm also a mercenary. 

I was born in Henan province, my uncle knows Kung-fu, and my grandma raised me, so, I learned a little for fun when I was young. But I decided to practice more because of this case I encountered back in 2015.

It was a hot summer day, I woke up to this beautiful breeze from my air conditioner. I got up in the morning at 6 am, took a shit and then took a shower, put on makeup then went to the subway to get a crispy wrap with cheddar cheese, sausage, and spicy mushroom, my favorite breakfast. Got to my office at exactly 8 am, where I saw this small skinny short-haired woman was waiting for me. She seemed nervous and shy, the bottom of her pants were worn out, dripping a bit dirt on her shoes. I couldn’t see her face, she sitting on the bench with her feet twisted and one of her hand got into a fist, the other wrapped around it like she is experiencing some high-level nervous breakdown or actual physical pain. 

Hi, I'm Lawyer Lee, welcome.

She looked up, I tried really hard not to express anything upon seeing her face. She tried to hide one of her eyes in her bangs but it didn’t work. Also, one of her eyes is the least of her worries. Both of her eyes are severely swollen up, one of them can still see me, (I think), although she had a lot of hair, I think one part of her head is higher than the other. Her nose is crooked, it seems like it has been broken for more than once. A large fresh scar on her neck, she tried to cover it with a scarf but some blood got on her scarf too. I have some idea why this woman is here instead of being in a police office, but I didn’t say anything. 

“Nin, ninhao Lawyer Lee” She muttered.

Please come in.

“Thank you, thank you”

She closed the door behind us and looked at my desk. I asked her what happened. She said: 

“My husband, he beats me, the moment I married him. On our wedding night, he slapped me so hard my wedding dress is covered with blood. Because he said I gave his mom an eye, which I didn’t.”

“Later on it’s gotten worse, my cooking is too salty, or not salty enough, one of the dishes is too hot the other is too cold, I breathe too loud”

“When I was pregnant, he still beats me on a regular basis, one day he put a knife on my neck and say if I give birth to a girl, he will kill the both of us”

“And I did.” Her voice is calm and tears pouring down her face, she didn’t do anything to that. 

“He charged to my baby girl and made a gesture that he was gonna put his hand on her little neck. He was going to strangle her.”

“My head exploded and I just can not think, I grabbed the water pitcher and hit his head again and again and again and again and again and again and again"

Long story short, I prepared my ass off, only slept 10 hours that week. But she was sentenced to life long in prison. Her baby is safe with her grandma, but my world had just turned to darkness. I don’t understand why the court didn’t think this is self-defense. In court, her eyes still can not see anyone. I wanted to quit. I want to kill the judge, I want to kill everyone who made this, I wanted to kill myself. 

I was so angry with the world, I didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, my heart is pounding so hard that my left arm is stone-cold because of the lack of blood. This is not my first case of domestic violence, most of them were pretty bad. Most of the time the judge would sentence the woman to death or life long. Because all of the beatings are “family business”, but a woman is weaker than man, so if she decided to kill a man, that means its not a passion killing. This required time and careful consideration. And when a man beats his wife too much she died, then it’s an accident because a man is strong, he beats her all the time and she didn’t die, this time maybe he slipped. Can’t argue with this kind of penis thinking, I guess. I snapped my chopstick in half. I thought: that should have been the judge’s neck. And I got an idea. 

&&&

I practice a few moves my uncle taught me. and I’m better than I thought. My muscles remembered all of the training. I searched in my old hard drive for family videos to watch more. Day by day I got better and better. I also found the chainsticks my uncle got me for my tenth birthday. My grandma was so harsh on him, saying this is too dangerous, and she confiscated this until I was 18. I never played with this but it's not very hard. It was a beautiful dark red peach wood one with black chains. Peachwood can protect me from ghosts and evil spirits, they say. I also find this beautiful small knife my grandpa made for me when he still worked at the steel factory. He is quite a craftsman. Been practicing to ease my anger. And it actually worked. 

Six months after that poor lady came into my office. I saw this another lady. Her story is pretty much the same, but her husband likes to hang her up on the ceiling and beat her with his belt. Her husband is not died (yet), she was asking for the possibility of protection and divorce. I asked calmly about her home address and the details of her husband’s work and his habits so that I could give her advice. I assured her she will be safe. 

And I escorted her out. 

I got home.

I put on my workout clothes, a baseball cap and a black mask I brought for the air pollution, and a few useful stuff in my backpack and I went to wait for her husband to come home after work. He passes this small road in the sixth ring down south every day after getting off the bus at about 10 pm. I followed him. 

He seems to be in a bad mood. Oh so am I. 

I waited until there is no one around us and I use my chainstick to lock his neck, and kicked him down on the road and squatted on his waist. I heard a snap, sounds like his bones. Sounds so happy. He tries to reach for the chainstick for some air. 

Do you wish to confess before you die? I asked

“You cunt, I’m going to beat you to death"

That sounded familiar.

I just wanna say you deserve this, ok? I think this is mercy killing. You put your wife though so fucking much, but you were only gonna suffer for like a day tops. I said happily. 

I use my stick to bang his head and dragged him to this abandoned factory that said “demolish” in Chinese on the front. 

&&&

There is a form of torture in Chinese ancient history called thousand-knives ten-thousand cut. It's pretty self explanatory but humor me anyway. Basically I use his own underwear and socks to stuff his mouth and then use his clothes to cover his head so the voices can’t travel far, and then just like slicing Jamón, I sliced this motherfucker. You know what, it's actually more than ten thousand cuts. You never know those kinda things unless you try. The trick is to slice places with less major bloodstreams, otherwise, the pig is gonna die before you know it. The first time is pretty messy. I cleaned myself, and I was wearing a glove and plastic bags on my shoe, later I burned my clothes in my BBQ grill. 

I felt so much better and had slept like a baby.


	2. Origin story

So ya'll might be wondering why is this seemingly normal lady would want to kill somebody? Wouldn't there be a less violent more moral way to come about instrumenting justice? 

Well, that is a very good question. I have been asking myself that for a long, long time.

You see, I graduated from Top 10 law school in the world, for privacy reasons, I won't tell you which one exactly. But you can take a guess off the QS ranking yourself. I wouldn't be just a small assistant to a lawyer when I am 29 years old. A lot of my classmates already got a secure job in the top firm, all over the world. And I am not a bad student either, I graduated cum laude from my school. 

It is because I am a woman, ever since I graduated, I have seen that all over the place, some dude graduated (barely) from some third rate college, had no experience got in better firms than I did. Because, well, supposedly, I am a woman, so if I got married and got pregnant, it might deduce my performance, and don't get them started on maternity leave. And since nurturing babies are only women's jobs, so obviously men won't be affected. Again with the penis logic. 

But anyways, I did get in a pretty good firm after a few months, and I was working very hard. But my team leader was one of those Jon Hamm's character in mad man kinda guy. Successful old fashioned man who do not see value in women other than their bodies. So what had happened was, he tried to made advance upon me, and I tried to avoid him, before he finally raped me that one time. 

I can tell you this jokingly now, and with a calm voice, but right after it happened, my mind went blank. I had always regard myself as an intelligent person, but my brain could not function enough to register what happened. For quite a few months I thought that was a dream. I could not for the life of me remember most of what happened, it all felt a bit foggy for some reason. Well, later I found out that was because when you encounter some extreme stress or trauma, your brain would help you ease from what was happening, and later your brain will try its best to force you to forget what had happened. 

When I finally can collect myself and admit to myself that I did go through all that, I tried to confront him. And he told me I have no evidence, and if I even want my job in the field ever again, I should keep my mouth shut. 

But I didn't. 

I sued his ass. 

But turns out, he is right. The court says I didn't have evidence. And he fired me, also called all of the agency he knew to not offer me a job because I tried to scam his money by falsely accusing him of rape. 

And since he is powerful and well connected, plus those other firms have male bosses as well. They stood together and forced me out. That is why I work at a small almost non-profit firm, and working as an assistant.


	3. Chapter 3

After working at this small firm, I didn't start killing people.   
I mean, sure, I am angry as hell, and hurtful, and for a couple of months didn't eat very well since I don't have a job. And my folks, they are not rich, they spent all their lives' savings to put me through college. Upon graduation, the economy is bad for everybody, they lost a lot of their money and had to borrow money from the bank and a few friends. So I couldn't ask them for help, they are barely surviving as it is.   
But I didnt start killing people.   
It was until my...well...she is, her name is...Let's just call her Emma.   
So she was one of my boss's client. Same old story with domestic violence and rape, yeah, the dude is not making any money, she is doing all the work, and taking all the beating. So he obviously don't want a divorce. I mean, who would want to lose a maid + ATM + punching bad + sex doll all in one? So all we can do is to try to persuade him, and try to find dirt on him. And try to give her advice on maybe not meeting him, or like try to scare him or whatever. But none of it worked.   
You have to have both of them signing the divorce paper, and he didn't exactly beat her until her bone broke, which would categorize as an assault. No, he always just beat right on point, so like she is always in a lot of pain, but the police would say is it roughhousing?  
We were on her case because nobody else would take her case. And even we are, with three times in court, their divorce still didn't come through.  
It was the fourth month since we met, we developed feelings for each other. But she won't cheat, and I don't feel comfortable dating a client, so we never even kissed. We had a similar experience, we both had a very strong and independent mom, not so good dads, both got raped, both went to a very good school, our parents taught us to always think about how to change ourselves instead of forcing other people to change, etc. We hit it off pretty quickly. Her case is one of the first case that I actually got to do some real work. And we talked a lot. We both never got together with a girl before, but somewhere down the line, we realized it wasn't just friendship or clientele.   
So before her last trial, she already moved out and we have been liking each other for two months now. We had a pretty good feeling about the trial, because she gathered her medical evidence as well as the actual beating evidence with a hidden camera. We all thought she was gonna win this time. We promised each other as soon as they pronounce them divorced, we could finally be together.   
But we failed again. The dude asks for a 200k settlement and she didn't have it. But the dude asks her to come home to talk it out. And she did.  
That was the last time I ever saw her.

Yeah. he killed her. 

Funny thing is, he got a three and a half year in prison. Haha. Pretty funny. Really. Killing your wife is like, nothing. 

After all we've done. I lost one of the first people I have ever loved. And the law is not doing shit. 

That's how the killing began.


End file.
